


Defrosting Ice Queen

by ChronicTrashcan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I’m really into elder scrolls at the moment so we’ll see, Maybe I’ll write more for these two, Non-dragonborn oc - Freeform, Romance, Well...as much comforting as Allie will allow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicTrashcan/pseuds/ChronicTrashcan
Summary: Alwaen and Kaidan find themselves trapped in an abandoned cabin until a snow storm blows over. Heart-to-heart conversations take place and feelings emerge.Disclaimer: Kaidan isn't mine, he rightfully belongs to Livtemptation. Go check her out.Kaidan follower mod: https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/92811





	Defrosting Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long haitus, I’ve had to deal with college a lot lately. That and I’m not feeling very inspired by Fallout right now, soon enough I will be though. I always flip between the Elder Scrolls and Fallout. I hope you guys enjoy the story.
> 
> Also, I got some of my headcanons about Altmer society from thatoneshadyshop on Tumblr. Go check them out if you love Altmer as much as I do.

Snow bombarded us from all directions, the blizzard was so thick that even Fal couldn’t see three feet in front of her, and she was bread for this weather. The horse tracks from the Thalmor agents we were hunting were quickly diminishing. Vicious shivers wreaked havoc on my slender frame. Shakily, I tugged my fur lined hood closer in a vain attempt to usher warmth back to my frosty cheeks. 

“We need to find shelter for the night, Allie! I don’t think this blizzard is letting up anytime soon!” Kaidan bellowed from behind me, the violent winds carrying his voice away. Even with my superior hearing, I could barely make out his words. Begrudgingly, I nodded. 

“Alright, fuck, let’s find some shelter quickly!” I cried as Kaidan took the lead, I let him considering he knew Skyrim like the back of his hand. My horse followed Kiai as closely as she could manage. 

The skies became increasingly darker as night fell over the stark white plains of the Pale. Before long, we spotted what seemed to be a long-since abandoned cabin nestled in between a large grove of fur trees. 

Lucky for us, a run down horse corral was seated right next to it, the opening facing the opposite direction the icy winds were blowing. Like clockwork, we came to a stop before Kaidan grabbed both Kiai’s and Fal’ reins to lead them inside the pin while I scoured the perimeter and cast elemental runes. Before long, the cabin and corral were fenced in. As a finishing touch, I cast a barrier over the area. Nothing would get through without alerting me first.

I waded my way back towards our temporary abode as Kaidan slipped back out the rusted door. 

“The inside’s clear, seems like no one’s lived here for quite a long time!” He hollered over the screeching gale. I grinned as best as my numbed up face would allow me.

“Good, I’m not in the mood for people anyway!” With that, I hobbled inside, Kaidan right behind me. Shivering, I took a glance around. A minuscule, dusty bed that looked as though it would collapse at any moment was pressed against the wall on the far slide of the room. A stair case leading to the basement sat by the opposite wall. Cobwebs and grime littered the shelves around the home and not a speck of preserved food or drink in sight. 

“You can go change, Allie. I’ll start the fire.” Kaidan said as he made is way towards an ancient pile of wood.

“Oh come on, I can start a fire just fine, Kai.” I replied, walking over to bat him away. It would make sense that I would do it seeing as I was the destruction mage here. 

“I ain’t questioning that. You’re cold though, you Altmer ain’t exactly built for this kind of weather. Go on and change, I’ll get the fire going.” He urged as he fished around for his flint knife. I sighed, and reluctantly agreed. It would be nice to get into some warmer clothes instead of my ice cold battlemage armor. 

“Alright, but that means I’m cooking tonight.” I announced, Kaidan groaned from his spot at the fireplace. I could hear him practically cringing at the thought of it. 

“Oh darling, my cooking is not that bad!” I called as I descended to the basement. Kaiden huffed out a laugh.

“Really? You sure fucked up that kettle in the last place we stayed in.”

“That was only because I fell asleep, Kaidan!” I called out as I placed from bag on the ground next to me and began working at my armor.

“You keep telling yourself that, Alwaen!” He chuckled. The house soon grew quiet as I continued stripping off my heavy plates. Soon enough, I wrapped myself in thick dark blue robes, which were thankfully lined with white fox fur. I let down my long platinum hair from it usual up-do, and tightened the belt around my waist. I fished through my pack and found my wooden brush before making my way back upstairs.

Kaidan has already stripped out of his armor, leaving him nothing but a pair of leather trousers and a white linen shirt. He had also rolled out our bedrolls next to the fireplace. I gingerly took a seat on mine. 

“We’re going to need to wake up early, I don’t want to lose those bastards.” I stated, shattering the calm air that had settled over the room. Kaidan sighed, not taking his eyes off the dancing flames.

“We’ll leave when the storm stops. To go out there before the blizzard blows over would be suicide.” I huff out bitterly, I know he’s right but I wasn’t one to back down.

“But we can’t just let them get away. We were so damn close to catching them too. Magnus knows what they’ll do to that fucking prisoner.” Kaidan glanced over at me, full lips pulling into a fine line.

“I know this, Alwaen, but we’re no good to that prisoner if we’re dead.” He uttered drearily. “I hope I’m not intruding, but why are you so passionate about this...about hunting Thalmor? Most would never give the Thalmor a black eye like you have. Everyone hates them, sure, but with you it seems more...personal.” I exhaled, already dreading the thought of answering this question. 

Clutching my brush, I began de-tangling my luscious hair. I replied at a deliberate pace. 

“It is...ah...personal actually-“

“Oh...I’m sorry I asked...” Kaidan apologized gently.

“No, no, I think it’s about time I told you why I’m pursuing the Thalmor like this. It’s been...what...5 months since we’ve first met? I think you deserve an answer.” I replied.

“I don’t deserve to know anything about you, Alwaen. You can tell me if you want, but don’t think you have to do so to please me.” Kaidan replied lowly, as though to comfort me. Honestly, his words were touching, and made me flush slightly, but I wasn’t about to let him know that.

“Well, I want to. Happy? Now, will you let me tell my story or are we going to be bickering all night?” I quipped, hopping to ease the ache the was already settling into my chest. When Kaidan cracked a smile I began recounting my tale.

“I suppose this all starts with my father, Palomir. He was the head of house Larethorin, the most powerful mage we had to offer, and one of the most influential figures in the Summerset Isles.” As I spoke of my father, I gazed into the hypnotic flames, not daring a glance at Kaidan in fear of falling apart before his sensitive eyes.

“He didn’t quite fit in with the status-quo. He was kind, generous, easygoing. Nothing like the stereotypical Altmer most men imagine. My father could afford this quirkiness given our high status in society.” I continued until Kaidan interrupted me.

“Wait, how influential was your family really?” He asked, hooded eyes widening.

“Now, now, it’s not polite to interrupt a lady.” I chided, wagging my finger in mock-disapproval.

“I’m afraid I’m not classy enough to know anything about that, Lady Larethorin.” He shot back. 

“It’s Kinlady Larethorin to you, you barbarian.” I jested lightly.

“My apologies, Kinlady. Please continue.” Kaidan sassed with a half assed bow to boot.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking for your permission anyways. I suppose I’ll answer your question though, since I’m just SO generous. We were apart of the Wise Caste, the highest and most respected in Altmer society. Just below the king and queen naturally. At one point, the Larethorin’s were nominated to take the throne. We would have won if the Thalmor had not been gaining so much power during those times.” I stated a little bitterly at the end. 

“If your family had come to power, I don’t think Tamriel would be in the mess it’s in right now.” Kaidan replied dreamily, eyes glancing into the fire once more.

“I know it’s not polite for a lady to feed their own ego, but I’m inclined to agree. Now, back to the story. My father’s beliefs differed from the norm too. Not only did he hate stabbing others in the back to gain political power, or despised the notion that Martin Septim didn’t end Oblivion crisis-” 

”Wait, Altmer really believe that?” Kaidan interrupted, a perturbed look cast my way.

”How else do you think the thalmor snubbed everyone under their thumb? When the Oblivion crisis ended so suddenly, everyone wanted answers as to why. The thalmor saw an opportunity and took it. My father naturally thought it was bullshit, but I digress. He also believed humans to be equal to us Altmer. Of course he hid this from the public eye, and only told me of it when I was a young girl.” I continued at my leisurely pace, not really looking forward to the grisly segments. 

“My mother, Villina, on the other hand was an eluvien through-and-through.” I noticed Kaidan eyes narrow in confusion. “A stone-cold bitch, she was a stereotypical Altmer. Cold, calculating, manipulative, I’m not even sure she loved me, my brother, or my father. They had to have been wedded for their political power and magical prowess, because I cannot imagine my father willingly getting hitched to woman like my mother. Apologies, I’m going off on a tangent.” I huffed before continuing. 

“You can already guess what my mother’s thoughts on humans are. Well, for many years all seemed well even with the continual neglect from mummy dearest. My brother and I began drifting apart though as my bitch mother drove a wedge between us, hopping to get her nasty clutches on one of us. Oh did she do just that. Only about a year and half ago did everything suddenly fall to shit.” I drew in a deep breathe as I went on.

“I had stayed out late that night and missed dinner for a study session with some friends of mine. When I came home it was surprisingly quite given the my father would usually be conducting experiments and wreaking havoc after dinner. I thought it was odd but I wasn’t about to pay much mind to it. I turned in for bed, but I couldn’t sleep, had a bad feeling in my gut I suppose. Not long after I hear shuffling come from my balcony. It was a bloody assassin hoping to gut me in my sleep. I disposed of the bastard and immediately recognized the embellishments on their armor. You guessed it, the Thalmor.” My brush strokes hastened as I recounted my story.

“I knew from that point on I wasn’t welcomed in the Summerset Isles anymore. I packed whatever necessities and valuables I owned and hauled ass to my mother and father’s room, hoping my father had just turned in early for the night. It was only my mother sitting in her bergere. She didn’t even look at me, not even when I demanded to know what was going on, and where father was.” I felt the heavy weight of Kaidan’s arm drape over my shoulder. I hadn’t even noticed I had begun shaking slightly. Composing myself, I continued.

“She told me that father was dealt with like any traitor would have been, and the I would soon follow. I didn’t have time to respond before I heard unfamiliar voices coming from down the hall. I barely escaped capture. Before long, the entire fucking city was in a tizzy. Troops were everywhere, scouting every corner of Alinor for me. I was lucky to have made it to one of the trading ships heading for Valenwood. I stowed away on there, and when I made it the mainland Tamriel, I wanted answers as to what happened that night. I was going to get them one way or another. A little bird told me a bitch that goes by the name Medora Torlock was behind this, along with my own mother, no shocker there. I tracked the cunt all the way to Skyrim. Apparently she’s working with our lovely chief ambassador Elenwen.” I sighed out for the last time as Kaidan’s arm squeezed my shoulder. Trying to ignore the way his safe and calming presence made me feel, I concluded.

“So, that’s why I’ve been hunting Thalmor here in Skyrim, not only because it’s the right thing to do, but because I need to gut that Thalmor bitch.” Kaidan didn’t utter a word for while, only staring into roaring fireplace with me.

“Alwaen, how do you know your father’s dead?” Kaidan questioned with clear confusion in his eyes.

“True, I never did see my father’s body, but I’ve found the reports. He was...poisoned at dinner. Apparently they had that in store for me as well...I suppose I should consider myself lucky.” I muttered bitterly.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Kaidan offered up silently, turning to face me.

“Oh, it’s alright darling. It doesn’t bother me too much.” Immediately, Kaidan gave me a look of disbelief. Clicking his tongue, he replied.

“You know, Alwaen, if you keep avoiding your emotions like this you’re gonna break down sooner or later.” 

“How unfortunate.” I responded curtly as I forced myself put of his sweet embrace to begin making dinner. 

~~~

Dinner was rather uneventful, and Kaidan decided not to press the matter any further, something I was internally grateful for. It may have been a year and half since my father passed, but bringing him up still left a feeling of emptiness in my chest knowing the only family member of mine who cared for me is gone. 

Vivid memories of my father exploring Alinor with me after lessons came to mind. The slick humid air that engulfed me. The heat of late summer. The smell of the different spices and flowers that danced a crossed the gentle breeze. The crashing of waves in the distance. Children laughing as they raced through the streets. The flowing gowns of the prissy nobles that flooded the walkways. It all came to me in such a rush I almost forgot I was sitting in a lonely cottage that barely held up against the raging storm outside. 

I also almost forgot about the exceedingly handsome man beside me quietly reading one of the books I lent him. For all my bluster, my feelings for him frightened me. My past lover had left grievous scars on my heart. He had used me for political power come to find out, even though I gave him everything. I knew Kaidan wasn’t that kind of man, but I don’t know if was ready for another lover just yet. 

A pleasant memory drifted through my mind as I recalled telling Kaidan of my previous love.

‘Need me to kill him?’ Was what he asked me, and even though I was appalled on the surface, I secretly wished to give him my blessings. 

“What are you smiling about over there?” Kaidan piped up with an edge of humor to his voice. 

“Oh just thinking of the time you offered to murder my ex.” He laughed lightly before responding.

“The offer still stands.” 

“I though you were just joking.” I giggled, reaching for my bag in search of the oils I massaged into my hair every night.

“I said mostly, maybe you should start washing yer ears in the morning.” He sniggered my way as my slender fingers glided through my pale locks. I paused to launch the cork of the bottle at him.

“What’s in that oil the keeps yer hair looking so...pretty?” He asked after a long pause. I almost sputtered, Kaidan isn’t the kind of man that gives compliments very often, and to be honest I think that was first time he called anything about me pretty.

“It’s blue mountain flowers, lavender, and nirnroot oil.” I forced out, mind still reeling from the fact that Kaidan called me pretty.

“No wonder ya smell so good. Do ya mind if I...” he trailed off as though to insinuate something.

“Do you want to help me oil my hair?” I finish for him. 

“If ya don’t mind that is.” Kaidan responded immediately. I giggled bashfully, but turned around and handed him the bottle anyway. To touch another’s hair in Altmer society is considered sacred and intimate, something only reserved for family or lovers, but Kai didn’t need to know that.

Watching my posture, I tilted my head back after Kaidan poured a liberal amount of oil into his callused hands. Gingerly, as though I was made of porcelain, his fingers grazed my scalp before raking through my hair. I exhaled gently, almost leaning into his broad chest. 

“You know what, Kai? I’m somewhat glad that bastard did what he did.” I stated lowly, relishing in the momentary closeness between us.

“Why’s that?” He asked in almost a baffled tone. Leaning back a little more, I grinned.

“Because now I know what I’m looking for.” Kaidan huffed out a laugh behind me.

“And what exactly are ya looking for now?” He questioned tenderly.

“Well, Altmer men are too...feminine for my liking. I swear, they act more like a lady than me sometimes, and that’s saying something.” Kaidan guffawed at this, a sound I relish, before taking in a deep breath to compose himself once more.

“Are all elven men off the table, or...” 

“Well, I also like my men to be taller than me, and...well. You’ve seen male Bosmers. Dunmer men are usually as tall as me so that only leaves the beast races and the races of men. Since I don’t fancy cutting myself or getting fur in my mouth, beast races are off the table too.” I continued, relaxing more and more as his hands worked through my long tresses. 

“Oh, so...you prefer humans?” He inquired slowly, as though fearing he would presume something inappropriate. 

“Yes, humans are less conniving and prissy. Also most men don’t fret about their appearances as much as their wives do, and I suppose the Nord fashion sense of strapping as many dead oneself as humanly possible is rather charming.” We both let out our bouts of laughter at this. I paused for a moment before continuing.

“I wasn’t the only Altmer who thought this way. I remember, back in Summerset, there was this underground book genre of elven maidens being whisked off their feet by rugged and handsome human men.” Kaidan stopped for second.

“How exactly do ya know of this?” I could just hear the smug smirk in his voice. Asshole.

“Now, now, it’s not polite to ask a lady those kinds of questions.” I tutted. Kaidan just huffed out a laugh. 

“One of these days, yer gonna need to show me that secret collection ya surely got stashed somewhere.” 

“Oh you hush.” I quipped before a comfortable silence fell over us. 

“You know, Kai. Up until I reached Cyrodiil, I’ve never seen a human before.” Kaidan balked behind me in shock and disbelief.

“Yer kidding, right?” 

“No, I’m completely serious. They weren’t allowed in the Summerset Isles so I’ve only ever seen pictures and diagrams. Do you humans even realize how exotic you are? There’s so many different variants you can come in. Back home all one would ever see is light hair and light eyes. It’s unbelievably boring.” I huffed. Kaidan could only let out a breathless laugh at my meager troubles.

My hair has been properly oiled for quite some time now, but I was in no rush to let Kaidan know that. The sweet touches and caressing would have completely liquified my limbs and would turned me into a puddle on the ground if I didn’t have Kaidan right behind me. 

A bolt of pleasure shot through me as he hand brushed against my ear, yet another intimate part of an Altmer’s body. Kaidan must have noticed something changed as his talented hands fell from my hair.

“Are you okay, Alwaen?” He questioned softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquil atmosphere. My ear flicked back and forth, still shocked from the touch.

“Yes, I’m fine, just mind the ears.” I gritted out, hoping he wouldn’t press. This would be awkward to explain. Peering over my shoulder, I notice his eyes narrow in confusion before widening in realization.

“Oh...OH, I’m so sorry-I didn’t-“ I cut him off before he could continue.

“It’s fine, most humans don’t know that about mer, so I don’t blame you.” I answered curtly, trying to force my brain to stop replaying that agonizingly sweet moment. My reassurances still didn’t curb the shameful look he had on his face. “Besides, when you do it...I kind of like it.” This nearly forced his amber eyes from their sockets, before an adorable half smile graced his lips. Before anything else could be said, I corked the bottle and placed it back in my bag. 

~~~~

It had to be midnight at least when I finished brewing up some potions for tomorrow’s journey, that is if the blizzard cleared up. Speaking of which, the harrowing gale still rattled the rickety walls of the cabin. Yawning quietly, I placed my mortar and pestle into my pack before turning to Kaidan.

“I’m going to turn in for the night, Kai.” The man in question peered over at me with an implacable expression in his eyes that made my stomach flip and turn.

“The cold this far north has a way of creeping into yer bones - I could think of a way or two keep ya warm.” He suggested, eyes raking over my body hungrily. 

‘Oh no’

I must have looked like a scarred doe in that moment, but I quickly pulled myself together and decided to play coy.

“What do you mean?” I questioned deliberately, breathing slightly picking up. 

“Thought ya must have known by now, seen me stealing glances at ya; any moment I’m with ya I can only think about being closer.” My breath hitches at his straightforward confession. Yet another thing I admire about humans, their bluntness. “Stay with me tonight...ya know I’ll still be there in the morning.” He almost pleaded. 

My heart was ready to beat out of my chest. My pale gold skin definitely wasn’t doing much to hide my flushed cheeks. The thought of letting a strong, almost wild looking man like Kaidan ravage me on top of my furs made a pleasant heat pool in between my legs. Inhaling, I regained my usual collected and sassy air.

“You can sleep at my side, but no funny business.” I chided quickly. This only made him chuckle.

“Aye, ya say that now...” 

“And I’ll keep saying it, Lover boy. Now come here, my furs aren’t going to warm themselves.”

Kaidan did just that. Slipping behind me, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. This only served to deepen the rouge that painted my cheeks. Exhaling, I settled in, pulling the covers over us both. A shudder curled up my spine as he placed an almost loving kiss on the back of my neck. I hunkered in closer to his warm frame.

“Goodnight, Kai.” I whispered as my eyes fell shut.

”’night, Allie.” He uttered in return as he softy stroked my sides, hands not traveling any further thankfully. 

Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled with rather provocative imagery of a certain amber-eyed swordsman.


End file.
